Things Happen
by Sheryl 104
Summary: Kim has a not so good boyfriend. What happens when her boyfriend turns out to be abusive and a murder. Will her friends be able to help her in time.
1. Default Chapter

Things Happen

Kim just finished her shift. She went upstairs to get changed. She was getting ready for a date with her boyfriend George. She was wearing a short light blue skirt and a pastel pink Spaghetti strap. She had her hair pulled up in a french twist.

Kim walked downstairs and ran into Bobby. "Hey Bobby," Kim said in a cheery voice.

"Hey. You going to a party?" Bobby asked unable to keep his eyes off her.

"No I'm going out with my boyfriend," Kim replied. She liked Bobby, but she didn't think he liked her back. So she decided she had to start dating.

"oh, well have fun," Bobby said disappointed. He liked Kim, but he could tell she didn't feel the same. Otherwise she wouldn't have a boyfriend.

"Well I have to go. George doesn't like it when I'm late," Kim said with some fear in her voice. She was afraid of what George might do to her if she was late again. She didn't want a repeat of what happened last Tuesday. It took her forever to cover the bruises he gave her.

"Yeah, okay, bye," Bobby said with a concerned look on his face.

Kim left. And Doc walked in the room. "Hey Bobby what's wrong?" Doc asked.

"I'm not sure yet. That's what I'm trying to figure out," Bobby said. He was worried with the way Kim looked when she said George didn't like it when she was late.

Kim knocked on George's door. The door slowly opened. "Kim hey. You scared me. At first I thought you were some one else," George said. He just got off the phone with his partner. It wasn't good news.

Kim walked in. "So are you ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could just hang out here tonight. I don't really feel up to going out anywhere. That is okay with you right?" George asked with some edge in his voice.

"Yeah that's fine," Kim replied with fear in her voice. She didn't want George to hurt her again. George moved closer to her. He started kissing her neck.

"George stop. I don't want to do this," Kim said moving away slowly. She didn't really want to be with George, or sleep with him.

"Are you telling me to stop?" George asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kim said now shaking. She knew he was going to hurt her again.

George moved closer to her. He started hitting her. Then everything went black.

Catherine, Joey, Bobby, Jimmy,and Alex were waiting at the hospital for some news on Kim. They all looked up to see the doctor right in front of them. "Mrs. Zambrano, I'm doctor Rodgers. I have some news on your daughter," Doctor Rodgers said.

"Is she okay?" Catherine asked.

"She has a broken rib cage and a lot of bruises all over. But other than that she's fine. Everyone let out a sigh of relief after hearing Kim was fine.

Bobby was in Kim's hospital room. He's been there for some hours. He saw Kim stir. "Bobby hey," Kim said with a soft smile.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Bobby asked with concern.

"Better, except for a lot of pain. Thanks for staying with me Bobby. I really appreciate it.

"Kim who did this to you?" Bobby asked. He had a feeling it was George. He wasn't quite sure if she'd tell him, but it was worth a try.

"Um.. I don't know. It was dark. I couldn't see," Kim lied. She wanted to tell Bobby the truth, but George said if she told anyone he'd hurt her worse.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow. I know Joey's worried about you," Bobby said. He knew Kim didn't tell the truth about who did this to her, but he decided to drop it. He didn't want to pressure her.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him. Is he staying with my mom or Jimmy?" Kim asked.

"With Your mom. Do you want me to stay with you for the night?" Bobby asked.

Kim was about to answer but then some one else did. "No that's okay Bobby. I'm sure Kim would rather have me here. Isn't that right Kim?" George asked giving her a warning glance.

"Um.. Bobby if you don't mind I'd like to spend time with George," Kim said.

Bobby looked at Kim. He saw the fear in her eyes. He nodded his head and slowly left. He ran into Alex outside. "Hey Bobby what's up?" Alex asked.'

"I don't like Kim's new boyfriend," Bobby said.

"Bobby, you never like any of Kim's boyfriends," Alex replied laughing. She knew Bobby had it bad for Kim.

"No Alex I'm serious. Kim seems scared of him. The guy seems dangerous," Bobby said with concern. He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out. He didn't want anyone to hurt Kim.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Alex asked. She knew Bobby had good judgment of people. And usually if he felt some one was dangerous, they were.

"I'm going to find out who he is, what he does, and make sure he doesn't hurt Kim," Bobby said.

Alex looked at him she could tell he was serious. "Well I have to go. Ty just pulled up," Alex said.

Bobby said good-bye and decided to go home. He knew George wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt Kim in a hospital.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

George was in the hospital with Kim holding her hand. "You know I'm so glad you listened and didn't tell anyone. It would've had some serious consequences," George said unaware that Alex was there listening. Alex knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Kim I need to talk to you alone," Alex said.

George looked at her with anger but left them to be alone. "what is it?" Kim asked worried when she saw the look on Alex's face.

"Kim you need to break up with George. I don't think he's safe for you. Bobby feels the same as I do. I'm scared that he might hurt you worse then he already has," Alex said. It was true. At first she thought Bobby was jealous but after what she heard she believed him.

"Alex, Bobby always finds something wrong with my boyfriends. George would never hurt me," Kim lied. She wanted to tell Alex the truth but was scared to.

"Kim I overheard the conversation you just had with George. I'm worried about you," Alex said. She was scared that she'd wind up losing Kim.

"Alex I'm fine. If I wasn't I'd tell someone. I get out of the hospital today as soon as they bring me my release forms. That's where George went," Kim replied. She knew Alex and Bobby were worried about her, but she didn't want to get them involved.

"Wait you're going home with George?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yeah," Kim replied.

Just then George walked in. "Well thanks for your advice. Maybe Ty is sorry," Alex said covering up what they were really talking about.

"No problem," Kim said smiling. She was for once relieved when George came back. Now Alex wouldn't be asking all these questions.

Alex left and George handed Kim the release papers. "So who's Ty?" George asked.

"Taylor's boyfriend," Kim replied. George just shook his head.

Alex walked up to Faith. "Hey Alex. Are you looking for Ty?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you first," Alex said.

"What about?" Faith asked.

"Kim," Alex said.

"Oh yeah, she's in the hospital. So how is she doing?" Faith asked. She hadn't heard any news yet.

"Well she's getting released today. Listen I want you to keep an eye on her boyfriend. I think he may be the reason that Kim's in the hospital," Alex said.

"Yeah, sure," Faith replied.

Alex was going to say more, but then Ty walked in. "Hey Alex," Ty said and kissed her.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Yup," Ty replied. They were going to hang out by a lake. Alex didn't know the exact location. Ty and Alex left.

Ty and Alex were sitting in each other's arms. Ty noticed that Alex had tensed up. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"That's Kim's boyfriend," Alex said watching what was going on. They saw him pull out a gun and they heard a gunshot. They saw George coming in their direction. Ty and Alex got up and ran back to his car. Ty quickly drove off.

George pulled out his cell phone and called his assistant. "Hello," The guy said.

"Someone saw. I want you to find out who," was all George said and hung up. He then left so he could get home to Kim.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Ty and Alex were parked outside his place. "Do you know that guy from the park?" Ty asked with concern.

"Not really. He's Kim's boyfriend," Alex replied.

"some one should tell Kim," Ty said.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," Alex said sighing. She knew that telling Kim wouldn't be easy.

"I'm going to report it," Ty said.

"Can you wait till I go home. I want as little as possible to do with this," Alex said.

"You know you might have to testify if this goes to court," Ty said.

"Yeah I know. Can you just take me home?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure," Ty replied. He could understand that Alex wanted to be home and alone right now.

Alex went upstairs to get changed. She hadn't told Kim yet. She decided she'd tell Kim before she left to go home. "Kim, can I talk to you?" Alex asked nervously.

"Sure what about?" Kim asked noticing that Alex was shaking a little.

"It's about George," Alex said looking down.

Kim sighed, but decided to listen. "Ty and I went to the lake last night. When we were there we saw George shoot some one," Alex said shaking even more. She was worried that Kim wouldn't believe her.

Kim sighed again. She wanted to tell Alex that George would never do that, but she believed what Alex told her. Kim knew Alex would never lie to her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Kim with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't know what to do," Kim said running her hands through her hair.

"Why don't you leave him?" Alex asked.

"If I do he'll hurt me and everyone I care about," Kim said.

"Is he why you were in the hospital?" Alex asked worried.

'Yeah," Kim replied looking down.

"You have to leave him Kim. You'll be safe. Ty said he'd let everyone down at the station know and to keep an eye out for you," Alex said.

"So I'll leave him tonight," Kim said.

"You want Ty to come with you?" Alex asked.

"Would he mind?" Kim asked.

"No, he told me to ask you if you decided to leave him," Alex said.

"Well I'd better go," Kim said.

"Ty's out front waiting for you," Alex said.

"You guys have this all planed put don't you?" Kim asked shaking her head.

"Yeah we do," Alex said proudly.

Kim laughed and then went downstairs to meet Ty. "Hey Kim," Ty said.

"Hey Ty. Thanks for coming with me," Kim said.

"No problem," Ty said.

"So are you going out with Alex later?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Our date got interrupted last night," Ty answered.

"So I heard," Kim replied.

Ty pulled up infront of Kim's place. "You ready to do this?" He asked.

Kim sighed then replied, "Yeah,"

Ty walked into Kim's house with her. "George I'm back. We need to talk," Kim said.

George came down the stairs and saw Kim with Ty. "Who's he?" George asked with anger in his voice.

"He's here to make sure you don't hurt me," Kim said.

"Now honey why would I hurt you?" George asked in a mock sweet tone.

"George we're through. We can't be together anymore," Kim said.

"You can't be serious. Kim you can't leave me," George said.

"I can and I am," Kim said.

"Fine whatever makes you happy," George said trying hard to smile.

Ty and Kim left a little while after she was done talking to George. "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Ty asked.

"Can you drop me off at Bobby's?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Ty responded.

George picked up his ringing cell phone. "Hello," George said into the phone.

"I couldn't find anything out," His assistant replied.

"Well I have something else for you to do. Kim left me. I want you to find out why and who told her to," George said and then hung up the phone.

Kim knocked on Bobby's door. "Hey Kim. What are you doing here?" Bobby asked when he opened the door.

"Hey. Can I stay with you tonight. I just broke up with George and I don't want to be at home in case he decides to come back," Kim said.

"Yeah sure I don't mind, Bobby said letting her in.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Bobby asked.

"Not really," Kim replied.

Bobby lead Kim into the bedroom. "You can sleep on the be. I'll sleep on the couch," Bobby said.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Bobby replied and went into the living room.

Kim laid down on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. She'd talk to Bobby tomorrow about everything.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Kim woke up in Bobby's bed. She slowly got out of bed and went into the living room. "I didn't think you'd wake up," Bobby said with a smile.

"We have off today, right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, we do," Bobby replied.

"Can I go back to bed then?" Kim asked.

"No not right now. Right now we're going to talk," Bobby said.

"About what?" Kim asked. She hoped it wasn't about last night, or anything that involved George.

"About what happened last night," Bobby replied.

"I broke up with George that's what happened," Kim said.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Well because he shot some one, because he was abusive, and because I don't like him," Kim replied.

"He shot some one? How do you know?" Bobby asked with concern in his voice.

"Ty and Alex witnessed it. So Alex talked into dumping George," Kim replied.

"Well I'm glad you broke up with him. I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Bobby said gently. He wanted to hurt George for all of the things he did to Kim.

Bobby pulled Kim into his arms and they both fell asleep.

George picked up his ringing phone. "What did you find out?" George asked in a cold voice.

"Kim's friend Alex talked her into breaking up with you, and she's staying at another guy's house," The guy on the phone said in a scared voice.

"And the name of this guy is?" George asked impatiently.

"His name is Bobby," The guy said.

"Well they'll both be sorry for taking Kim away from me," George said and hung up the phone. All he had to do was find out who these people were. Then he could put his plan into effect.

Ty had finished filing the report. Faith and Bosco were on their way to arrest George. Then they would talk to Kim and see if they could get anything else on him.

They walked up and knocked on his door. "What can I do for you officers," George said.

"George Harper, you are under arrest for the murder of Johnny Ferncliff," Bosco said. Faith read George his rights.

Bosco and Faith walked up to Bobby's door and knocked on it. "Hey Bosco, Faith, come on in," Bobby said.

"Where's Kim," Bosco asked.

"She's in the bedroom. You can go in," Bobby said.

Bosco and Faith walked into the room. "Kim we need to ask you some questions," Bosco said.

"Okay," Kim said not sure what this was about.

"It's about George. We need you to tell us about your relationship," Bosco said.

"Well, he was abusive and secretive, but that's all I can tell you," Kim said.

"Abusive how?" Bosco asked.

"He would beat me up when I wouldn't do the things he wanted, or when I was late," Kim said.

Bosco felt his anger rise. He hated when men beat up on women. "Is that all," Kim asked.

"Yeah that's all," Bosco rplied.

Faith and Bosco left. "So what was that about?" Bobby asked.

"My relationship with George," Kim replied.

Bobby sat down on the bed with Kim and pulled her into his arms. He gently kissed her on the lips. Kim didn't stop him. She wanted this. She wanted to be with Bobby.

"You feeling tired still?" Bobby asked when they stopped kissing. He didn't want to stop, but it wasn't the right time.

"Yeah a little," Kim said.

Bobby was about to leave and let Kim get some more sleep, but she stopped him. "Don't go," Kim said. Bobby laid down on the bed with Kim and they both fell asleep.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Kim woke up in Bobby's arms. She smiled softly. She wanted so badly to tell Bobby how she felt, but she wanted to wait until this whole mess with George was over. She slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Bobby. She wanted to pick up Joey and go back home.  
  
Kim knocked on her mother's door. "Kim, so nice of you to finally come by," Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I just had a lot going on," Kim replied.  
  
"And that would be?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Something I don't want to involve you in," Kim said.  
  
"Well I'll go get Joey," Catherine said and left the room.   
  
Joey walked into the room and hugged his mom. "Mommy am I coming home now?" Joey asked.   
  
"Yeah you're coming home now," Kim said.

* * *

Kim walked into the living room with Joey. She was surprised to see George there. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail," Kim said with shock and fear in her voice.  
  
"Now huney, you know they can't keep me in jail for long. They released me until the trial. Which means we can spend more time together. You know it did hurt me when you didn't visit," George said and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Mommy who's this?" Joey asked. So far he didn't like the guy.  
  
"Well I'm your mommy's boyfriend," George replied.  
  
"Joey go upstairs," Kim said.  
  
"Okay," Joey said and left. He sat on the top stair to see what was going on.  
  
"Now Kim, you were supposed to stay with me and defend me," George said.  
  
"If you don't leave I'll call the police," Kim said. She really didn't want to put up with George right now, and she also didn't want him around Joey.  
  
"Now Kim who has the power here. You would never make it to the phone. Maybe when I'm done I'll call you an ambulance, but that's a big maybe," George said. George moved closer to Kim and started hitting her. Joey ran into his mom's room and called the police.

* * *

"Kim woke up in the hospital. She saw Bobby sitting in a chair next to her. "I don't want you going back there. You're going to stay with me," Bobby said.  
  
"Bobby I don't want to impose," Kim said.  
  
"You're not imposing and you have no choice. You and Joey are staying with me. I'm going to let you stay in a place where you're not safe," Bobby said gently. He didn't want Kim to get hurt again.  
  
"Thanks Bobby," Kim said smiling. She liked the idea of staying with Bobby. She thought it was sweet how concerned he was for her. Kim went back to sleep. She was being released tomorrow so she wanted to be well rested. Hopefully her troubles with George were over.  
  
George was back in jail. He knew he would get Kim back. All he had to do was eliminate Bobby. Which is why he made those arrangements. All he knew was if Bobby was smart he'd stay in his house and away from Kim.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter Six

Kim woke up in Bobby's arms. He had taken her here last night. She smiled softly. She liked being in his arms. She felt Bobby stir and watched his eyes flutter open. He smiled happily at her. She loved seeing him happy. "How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"I'm feeling great," Kim said truthfully.

"I have to get into to work," Bobby said. He didn't want to leave Kim alone, but he had to.

"Okay," Kim said disappointedly. She kissed Bobby on the cheek and went back to sleep. Bobby grabbed his key s and left. He walked into the street. He was halfway to work when he heard a loud bang and felt a piercing pain on his shoulder. He heard someone call 911, then everything went black.

* * *

Bobby woke up. He felt so much pain. He looked around and noticed that he was in the hospital. He looked to his side and saw Kim asleep in the chair next to him.. He smiled while looking at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He watched her wake up. "How are you feeling? Do you have any pain?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine Kim. I'm just a little sore. What happened?" Bobby asked. He didn't remember anything.

"You left for work, and on your way there you were shot," Kim said. She was so worried when Alex called and told her what happened.

"When can I leave?" Bobby asked.

"In a few days. Joey is staying with my mom for a while. I'm not going to leave your side," Kim said.

Bobby smiled at her. "I love you," He said softly.

Kim was surprised that he said that. She felt the same way. "I love you to," Kim said. Kim went over to Bobby and kissed him on the lips. She was so happy that he was okay. She didn't know what'd she'd do with out him.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Kim replied. She sat back down in the chair and held his hand until they both fell asleep.

* * *

George saw the guard come over to his cell. "You have a visitor," The guard said as he lead George into a room.

"Did you do it?" George asked harshly.

"Yes, but he's not dead. He survived," The guy said.

"He wasn't supposed to live. I told you do it right. Obviously you didn't. I f you did he'd be dead. But since I'm a nice person I'll give you another chance to get it right. And you'd better or you'll regret it," George said in an icey tone. He already had some one working on getting him out. He'd be out in a few days. Then he'd get back with Kim. By then Bobby would be out of the way. He'd make sure of that.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure it's done right," The guy said scared and ran out of the room.

He'd better get it right. I can't afford another mess up George thought. The guard lead George back to his cell. George sat there and thought of a plan b. Just in case the guy messed up again.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

Kim helped Bobby into his apartment. He was still a little weak from the gunshot wound, but he was healing faster then expected. Kim helped onto the couch. "Do you want anything?" Kim asked. She didn't want Bobby to get up too much, he needed his rest.

"No I'm fine. You know you don't have to do everything for me," Bobby said smiling at her.

"I know, but you shouldn't get up too much," Kim said gently. She liked taking care of Bobby.

"I don't need that much rest," Bobby said.

"I don't care. You're still going to rest," Kim said.

Bobby leaned over and kissed her forehead. He missed being around her and being able to hold her. Kim noticed that Bobby had a far away look on his face. "What are you thinking about?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," Bobby said and pulled her closer into his arms.

Kim leaned back on him and sighed. She was real worried that she was going to lose Bobby. She was so glad that she didn't. She wouldn't be able to live with out him. "what do you want to do?" Kim asked.

"I just want to spend time with you," Bobby said.

Kim looked up at him and smiled. Bobby held her face and kissed her deeply. Kim moaned softly. This time she didn't break away from the kiss. She felt so much passion and love. Finally Bobby pulled back. He loved Kim so much, but he wanted to make sure she was ready. "Do you want this?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Was all Kim could say. Bobby and Kim made their way toward the bedroom. Bobby gently pushed Kim down on the bed and started to kiss down her neck. Kim moaned softly. She didn't want Bobby to stop. They soon found them selves caught up in hours of passion.

Kim woke up in Bobby's arms this morning with a smile. She spent hours just watching him sleep. She saw Bobby's eyes flutter open. "Morning," Bobby said with a smile. Last night was the best night of his life.

"Morning," Kim said smiling back. "Do you have work today?" Kim asked noticing the time.

"Yeah. Do you?" Bobby asked.

"No. I still think you should take time off," Kim said.

"I took yesterday off. I don't need anymore time off," Bobby said.

"all right, fine. If you think you're ready then I can't stop you," Kim said.

"Are you picking Joey up from your mom's?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I promised I'd do something with him today," Kim said.

"Have fun," Bobby said getting out of bed. He really didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend more time with Kim. But he had to work and she all ready had plans.

"I will," Kim said and kissed Bobby on the lips. After Bobby went to take a shower Kim got dressed and grabbed her keys. She was already five minutes late.

* * *

George saw the prison guard come up to him. "You're being released," The guard said. George smiled and walked out of the cell. As soon as he left the prison he went to find Kim. He wanted to fix things between them.

Kim picked Joey up from her mom's and took him to the movie's. After the movie was over they went to eat lunch at a place on the corner. They had already ordered lunch when Kim saw George walk in. She was just going to ignore him but he walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Hi sweetie. Did you miss me?" George asked.

"No actually I didn't. So why don't you just leave?" Kim said.

"Now why would I leave with out you?" George asked getting annoyed.

"Maybe because we're through," Kim said. She hoped George would just leave and forget about her, but she knew things weren't going to be that easy.

"You might want to re think that decision. Who knows what could happen if you don't," George whispered in Kim's ear. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'm not scared of you anymore George so leave before I call the police," Kim said. George just stared at her and then left when he realized she was serious. Kim sighed deeply. She knew her problems with George weren't going to end any time soon. "Joey are you ready to go?" Kim asked.

"yes mommy," Joey said.

Kim paid the bill and then took Joey back to Bobby's place with her. She wanted to wait for Bobby to get home so they could talk.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

Bobby walked into his living room. He saw Kim sitting on the couch. Bobby walked over to her and Kissed her gently on the lips. He noticed that she wasn't kissing him back. "Is something wrong?" Bobby asked.

"No everything's fine," Kim lied still thinking hard. She wanted to tell Bobby about George being out of jail, but she didn't want to worry him. He was still recovering.

"Kim I can tell something's wrong. Please tell me so I can help. I hate seeing you like this," Bobby said. When Kim didn't say anything he went into his bedroom. He saw Joey sitting on his bed playing with some toys.

"Joey, do you know what's wrong with your mom?" Bobby asked carefully.

"Yes. We ran into George today," Joey said and went back to playing with his toys.

Bobby went back into the living room and sat down next to Kim. He pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her on the forehead. "Why didn't you want to tell me George is out of jail?" Bobby asked concerned.

"I didn't want to worry you," Kim said. She knew that Bobby usually over reacted over certain things.

"Kim you should've told me," Bobby said. He saw the look in her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Kim asked softly. She hoped she wasn't.

"No baby I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would've told me and that I didn't have to get it out of Joey," Bobby said and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell you," Kim said.

"Do you want to get Joey a baby sitter and go out?" Bobby asked.

"Sure. We can just drop him off at my mother's. She's been asking to spend time with him," Kim said.

Bobby and Kim went to see a movie and then decided to go out to dinner. "So are you feeling better?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for tonight," Kim said. Bobby leaned over and kissed gently on the lips.

"Why don't we go home now?" Bobby said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Kim said.

Bobby paid the bill and took Kim home. Little did they know that George was watching them the whole time.

George took out his cell phone. He dialed his assistants number. "How quick can you get rid of the guy who stole Kim from me?" George asked.

"A few days," The assistant stuttered.

"make it as soon as possible. I want him gone," George yelled and hung up the phone. He knew that soon he would have Kim back. Once Bobby was out of the way. He and Kim could be together again.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Nine

Kim woke up in Bobby's arms that morning. For some reason she felt insecure. She felt like something bad was going to happen. Bobby woke up. He could tell that Kim didn't notice. He wondered what she was thinking about. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked. He knew something was wrong.

"I'm not sure. I just don't feel right about today. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know. Maybe I'm just sick or something," Kim said. She still couldn't help but feel like something was going on.

"Well then be extra careful," Bobby said. He hoped that nothing bad was going to happen, but with George out of jail, he didn't know.

"I have to get Joey to school," Kim said.

"You stay here and I'll take him," Bobby said. He thought maybe if Kim rested more then she would feel better. Bobby kissed Kim on the cheek and went to get Joey ready. Kim just laid back in bed and fell asleep. She was glad that Doc gave her the day off. Even though she would feel safer if Bobby would be with her. But she knew Doc needed Bobby there today.

Kim woke up around three. She had to go pick Joey up from school. She was already a little late. She grabbed her keys and drove down to the school. She had a bad feeling in her stomache. When she saw that Joey wans't outside she knew something must have been up. Joey always waited for her outside the school.

After searching the whole school and chaecking in all the classrooms and closets Kim decided to check with the office. Maybe Joey wanted to wait inside or maybe he got in trouble. She still couldn't help the feeling in her stomach. Kim walked into the office. She didn't see Joey outside. She thought maybe he waited inside. She walked up to the front desk. "Have you seen my son Joey Doherty?" Kim asked hopefully.

"No we haven't. We haven't seen him since recess," The lady at the desk said. She saw the panicked look on Kim's face.

"Why didn't any one call me?" Kim asked.

"We thought maybe he just skipped," The lady replied.

"I don't care wgat you thought. I f my son hadn't been seen since recess, you should've called me, his father, and the police. What kind of security do you have here?" Kim yelled. She couldn't believe that the school actually had people this air headed working here.

"I'm sorry miss Zambrano. Maybe he's at a friends," The lady said trying to be helpful.

"You better hope he is. Other rise you'll need a lawyer," Kim said and stormed off. She was so worried that something had happened. Then she thought maybe Jimmy picked him up and forgot to tell her. She hoped so. She couldn't stand this feeling she had. She took out her cell phone and dialed Jimmy's number. "Hello," Jimmy said into the phone.

"Jimmy have you seen Joey?" Kim asked hopefully.

"No why?" Jimmy asked now concerned.

"The school said they haven't seen him since recess. Jimmy what if he's hurt or in trouble?" Kim asked near tears. She knew that if Joey was missing then George had something to do with it. She just hoped that everything would be okay.

"Why don't you check at Bobby's," Jimmy said hoping Joey would be there.

"Yeah I will," Kim said.

Kim hung up the phone and went to Bobby's. She found a letter in the mailbox. She saw that it was George's hand writing. She had a bad feeling about this. She just hoped that feeling was wrong.

TBC...

A/N- I know this chapter wasn't that good. I was in a rush. I promise the next chapter will be better.


	10. Chapter Ten

Kim ran into the house. She called Faith and Bosco. She told them about the letter from George. She had to get Joey back. She had to. George has done some messed up things to her, but this was the worst. This was all her fault. If only she would've stayed with George even though she loved Bobby. She loved Bobby so much. Why did things have to be so messed up for her? Why did she have to involve Bobby. Bobby was a great guy. He deserved better. He deserved some one who wouldn't get him hurt or put his life in danger.

She sat on her couch waiting for Bobby to come. She told him what happened. He told he was coming over. That she probably shouldn't be alone. That he'd help her find Joey. That Joey would be safe soon. Kim was brought out of her thoughts when she heard some one knock on the door. It was Bobby. She just knew it was.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kim said smiling softly. It was a small smile, but she was trying. She opened the door more so Bobby could squeeze in. They both sat down on the couch.

"Everything will be fine baby. I promise you. We'll find Joey," Bobby said. He looked at Kim. She looked so pale. He could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked tired and weak. He hated seeing her like this.

Kim leaned over and kissed Bobby. He welcomed the kiss. The kiss grew from soft and passionate to want and lust. Bobby pulled back. He looked at Kim. Now wasn't the right time for them to make love. Not when she was upset. Not when Joey was missing.

"I love you Bobby. Promise you'll never leave me. Promise," Kim said. She looked so sad. She looked like so lost and lonely.

"I'll never leave you. I promise. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing will ever break us apart," Bobby said. Kim relaxed a little after hearing Bobby say that. She leaned back against him and sighed deeply. Bonny looked down a few minutes later and realized that Kim was asleep. He carefully picked her up so he wouldn't wake her. He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He pulled up a chair and sat down in it. He wasn't going to leave Kim when she was hurting. He could never do that. Right now she needed him. He had to be strong for the both of them.

George sat on his couch thinking about his next move. Kim loved Joey. She loved him more than Bobby. He would have Kim. Because he had Joey. And that's all Kim would be thinking about. She'd be thinking about having her son back and making sure he was safe. He would call Kim in a few days with the details. He'd let her hurt a little. She deserved it for leaving him. She betrayed him. She didn't even deserve happiness. But this time he would make her happy. He'd try hard not to hurt her. He would do anything to keep her. Even though most of the time she deserved the beatings. He knew that she would flirt with Jimmy at work. Well as soon as he had her back they would move. So then he wouldn't have to hurt her for flirting with Jimmy.

George walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door on the left. Joey had finally fallen asleep. The brat wouldn't stop crying for his mother. It got so annoying. But this brat was the only way for him to get Kim back.

Kim woke up and saw Bobby asleep on the chair. He must of pulled up the chair. He looked so peaceful. She slowly got out of bed. She needed coffee. If she didn't have some soon she'd totally lose it.

Kim looked up when she heard footsteps. She saw Bobby standing there looking at her. She gave him a small smile. He got himself some coffee and sat down across from her. He was worried about her. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"When did you get up?" Bobby asked Kim. She looked down at her mug of coffee. She seemed distant. Why wouldn't she? Her son was missing. Of course she was distant. She was probably thinking about Joey. Bobby wished he could take this pain away from Kim. He hated seeing her in pain.

"Around six," Kim answered slowly. She missed Joey so much. She wasn't used to not having to wake him up and get him ready for school. She hated George even more for this.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Bobby asked. Kim looked at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"You looked so peaceful. I used to wake Joey up around that time. He would always ask to sleep a little later. I never let him. I should've. It would of never hurt him," Kim said. She sounded so far away. They needed to find Joey soon. He didn't know how long Kim would be able to last before going completely insane.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said. Kim got up and poured out the rest of her coffee. She went back into the bedroom. Bobby got up and followed. Maybe she was going to go back to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked when he saw Kim frantically pulling out clothes. She looked up and sighed.

"We have to go into work soon. I don't want to be late," she replied quickly. She pulled off her shirt and replaced it with the clean one in her hand.

"Kim, you don't have to go in today. Doc will understand," Bobby said. Kim didn't listen. She finished getting changed. She turned around and looked at him.

"You coming?" Kim asked. She didn't wait for an answer. She just turned around and left. He stood there a minute the followed her. She was upset. She always acted like his when she was hurt. She tried to forget about it by doing things and keeping busy. Work always helped her keep her mind off her pain.

"When can I see mommy?" Joey asked softly. He hated this place and he hated George. George was the mean man that hurt his mom and made her cry. He was the mean guy that hurt Bobby and made mom cry again. He missed his mommy. He wanted to go back home and be with her.

"When you're mom and I are back together," George said. He turned around and left the room. Tomorrow and give her one choice..

TBC...


End file.
